Dangerously Cold
by ILoveWillRiker
Summary: Glimmer knew how she was supposed to treat tributes from other districts: coldly, with the knowledge that at one or both would dead in the end. But when she looked up to see him glancing down at her, she could feel the rules gently blowing away in an invisible breeze.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable. The plot is mine of course, though. :)

**A/N: **I was thinking about writing a multiple chapter story, and this ship seemed like a good idea since there's so many places you can go with it. Please let me know if you like it and I will write more chapters! :)

* * *

Glimmer was taking a break from training when they met. Glimmer knew how she was supposed to treat tributes from other districts: coldly, with the knowledge that at one or both would dead in the end. In every other case that had been enough to avoid talking to anyone else in general. But when she looked up to see him glancing down at her, she could feel the rules gently blowing away in an invisible breeze.

His handsome face and slight smile were offset by his icy blue eyes. So beautiful, and yet so dangerously cold. She could feel herself flashing her gorgeous smile up at him, a habit she had yet to break despite her mentor's constant reminders. She saw him glance at her again, before sitting down across from her.

"Glimmer," she said coyly, waiting for his reaction.

"Cato," his reply was brusque, and not inviting, but somehow that made it so much more entrancing. She watched as his mentor shook his head slightly, and she knew he didn't want him talking to her. She continued to drink her water while trying to concentrate on her training. But she couldn't help glancing up at him every few minutes, and when it was time to go back to training she had a hard time walking away.

When she exited the training arena later that evening she was alone, due to Marvel's wish to continue training into dinner. Her mentor had stayed with him, and her escort, who was supposed to be walking her up to her room, had been waylaid by Cato's mentor, presumably to tell him to keep her away from Cato, and had forgotten about Glimmer entirely. When she entered the elevator it was empty, and she pressed the button for her floor and waited for the doors to shut. Just as they were closing someone walked into the elevator.

"Cato!" she was surprised. He had been standing with his mentor looking bored when she had passed them earlier in the hall with her escort.

"Glimmer," his voice was yet again much more subdued than hers, and his bored expression still lingered in a sarcastic way.

"We keep meeting like this," Glimmer said in a flirty way.

"We've only met twice," Cato said, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Well let's hope it's more than that," Glimmer was in full on charm mode now, and she only barely noticed the fact that they hadn't reached her floor yet. After all, she was on the first floor after the ground level.

"Considering we're going to be killing each other, I'm sure it will be," he was now turning his attention to the elevator, which had seemed to stop moving. "Did you press anything other than your floor?"

Glimmer shook her head and turned to look at the glass. It definitely had stopped. All she could see was the metal of the shaft. Everyone else had already gone to their rooms, and her escort and Cato's mentor would probably use the elevator used by the mentors.

She wasn't claustrophobic, but she could feel herself beginning to panic. These elevators were barely ever worked on, they were supposed to run forever without maintenance, they were in the Capitol for god's sake, how could this happen?

Cato was trying to unlock the emergency panel, which assumed you had a key to the elevator, which Cato and Glimmer obviously didn't have. Glimmer was silently cursing her escort while trying to help pry the panel open.

"Could this get any worse?" Glimmer said to herself.

"These elevators are airtight,"

"Shit." she muttered. She saw Cato smile slightly out of the corner of her eye before he went back to the panel.

He worked on the panel for another fifteen minutes until he gave up and sat down next to her. They had already tried yelling to no prevail, and Glimmer was exhausted and hungry.

"We will get out of here won't we?" she was scared, and she wanted reassurance.

"Well I don't think we're going to die, if that's what you mean," He still didn't look upset, which made her feel a little bit better.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before she said quietly, "Do you want to be here, at the games I mean?"

"I'm supposed to be here."

Glimmer then took a chance and put her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her and then put his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and focused on being calm.

After half an hour or so she heard the doors opening.

"Glimmer get over here this instant!" it was her mentor. He looked very, very angry. Marvel looked confused. As her mentor dragged her away she glanced back to see Cato walking away with his mentor, still unbothered and calm. He didn't look back.

* * *

**If you think I should continue, please review! Thanks so much! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**A/N: Guys I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I know it's been more than a month, but I just couldn't get around to writing another chapter. But anyway, if anyone is still waiting, here is chapter 2!**

**P.S. I realize this is kind of a filler chapter, but I'm already writing chapter 3 and it should be up this weekend!**

* * *

For the next few hours Glimmer's thoughts were scattered and dizzy, but they all surrounded him. She couldn't get herself to concentrate, and when Marvel came over to talk to her she just couldn't seem to act normal. After he asked her simple questions about her day and training, receiving vague and garbled answers, he took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" The confused tone was still there, but it was laced with something else. She couldn't distinguish it through all her thoughts, but it didn't seem friendly. It seemed dark, like something was wrong. She only thought about it for a second though before replying.

"Nothing's wrong Marvel. Why would anything be wrong?" Her voice sounded off even to her though, as she could tell he wasn't buying it. He still had his hands on her shoulders, and she tried to pull away. To her surprise he didn't let her go.

"Let go of me Marvel!" She said quite loudly. She heard the conversation between their mentor and handler stop. He let go of her in a few seconds, but she was left shaken. He'd never done anything like that to her before. She quickly got off the couch and ran into her room. She normally wouldn't have been such a coward, but there was just something unnerving about the look on his face.

When she got into her bed that night, she pulled the covers up to her face and hid like a little child. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that, and for the first time that scared her. What had happened to the simple things that came with being a child? They'd disappeared long before their time, and she found herself missing them, longing for an age long past, replaced with the hard cold terror that was living in District 2.

When she woke up the next morning the Capitol didn't seem as bright as it had the morning before. She wondered at how happy she'd been for a few hours, and how different she felt now. She'd always known things like this happened, and it was ironic somehow, looking at where she was now, about to fight to the death in an arena. After all, it was only three days from now. As she dressed she tried to concentrate on her tactics for the upcoming events, and when entered the dining room she walked right past everyone except her mentor, who followed her into the elevator and down to the training area.

When they arrived she saw she wasn't the only one who had skipped breakfast. Cato and Clove were practicing throwing spears. Clove looked especially dangerous today, and her face was twisted into a dark smile over something he'd said. Just then she looked over at Glimmer, and her smile vanished, leaving a dark death like glare. Glimmer stood there for a moment without moving before walking over to the archery area. She imagined Cato looking at her, but she didn't risk turning around.

It took an hour or two, but eventually everyone else started to train. Glimmer took the opportunity to take break, and went over to sit down just like she had the day before. It was just a few minutes before he joined her. She wondered mildly if he was worth it, but she didn't even bother to answer herself.

"Hey," it was almost a whisper, and it put chills down her back.

"Hi,"

He looked at her for a moment before whispering "You realize we shouldn't be talking?"

She nodded, and glanced over at her mentor who was glaring at her even now. She could feel her heart beating and she wondered if her knees shaking were very obvious. She only had to look up at him smirking to know that they were.

Then said something crazy. Something completely stupid and incredibly dangerous.

"Can you meet me in the gardens tonight?"

* * *

**Ooooooohhhhhhh! I can't wait for the next chapter! Plus if you have ideas or opinions leave them in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. Although I seriously wish I owned Cato.

**A/N: **I updated when I said I would! Sure it's 11:30 pm on Sunday night, but I did _technically _update this weekend... Anyway, I really liked this chapter so I hope you do too! :)

* * *

Glimmer was literally shaking all through dinner. She really needed to get this under control before the games. Her heart was racing, and he hadn't even snuck out yet. Since her room was on the third floor, the chances of her running into someone going down on the elevator was very slim, and when she actually sat down to think about it, she realized the sneaking out might not be so difficult. In fact, she was pretty sure she could do it without much problem.

Unfortunately, when the time came to act on it, she realized how incredibly dangerous it was to sneak out. Sneaking out of the Capitol building right before the games had to look bad, and sneaking out to meet with another tribute? That was probably unforgivable. But she'd made a promise, and so she slipped into her clothes and into the hallway. Then into the foyer. And finally, out into the elevator. Thank god there wasn't a key, she thought as she pressed the button for the gardens. And then she was in the gardens.

The beauty that surrounded her made her smile. She hadn't seen anything like that since she left her home so many years ago, and her mother had planted each flower by hand. But she tore herself away from the memories and glanced around to see if he had arrived yet. She couldn't see him, and for a second she thought he wouldn't come, but then someone turned her around by the shoulders, and she was looking into those icy blue eyes.

"Oh," it came out as more of a gasp than an exclamation though, and her efforts to retain her posture were futile.

He was smirking at her again, in that teasing yet so attractive way, and she could physically feel her heart melting. She wasn't sure how long she could stand there without making a complete fool out of herself.

"It's a shame I'll have to kill you," he said as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

Glimmer was literally shaking. She wasn't sure how that line made her more attracted to him, but it did. She was living second to second, and she wasn't sure what would happen if thought about it. She couldn't speak, because she didn't know what to say, and she never would have, not if she'd thought about it for a thousand years. She'd never felt like this before, so utterly helpless, and not wanting to change it for the world.

And then he kissed her. And even though she knew absolutely nothing about him, and they were standing their killer's gardens, the moment couldn't have been more perfect. He was so in control, and she was hopelessly caught up, and the kiss only fortified that in her mind. But the way he was kissing her, the way the night smelled, the stars that were shining down, nothing could change the way she felt in that moment.

She walked back to the elevator long after he'd left her, the stardust still in her eyes. She reached their floor and walked back into the foyer, her guard still down. It was only then she saw someone standing right in front of her.

"Marvel, what the hell are you doing?" She only realized how loud she was when the room went even quieter.

"What am I doing?! I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about." There was contempt in his voice, and she knew he knew something. Her sharp voice was gone, and all that was left were the emotions that filled her.

"Glimmer, don't do this," his face was so close she could feel his breath, and she knew she needed to get away before something happened she couldn't take back.

As she lay in bed that night, one thing was clear, kissing Cato was risky, kissing Marvel was asking for a disaster.

* * *

**Okay so who do you like better, Cato or Marvel? Come on, I know you've got an opinion... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games or anything recognizable.

**A/N: **I realize I deserve to be killed. I haven't updated for more than a month now and I'm sincerely sorry. I was on vacation and then it was the holidays, and I was too busy to even read fanfiction. But I realize that's no excuse and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I rather like this chapter, as I feel it's kind of a turning point, so I hope you like it! :)

* * *

When she awoke it was the cold light of morning, and everything she'd done the night before faced her. The thought of it frightened her and yet she found herself wishing he was there with her. But of course he wasn't, and with only a two days before the games she knew her time with him was limited and possibly already gone. The meeting with the Gamemakers was that afternoon, and it was already ten. She hurried into the bathroom and tried to make herself presentable in the minutes she had before someone would come looking for her.

She managed to make it to the training arena before she got into trouble, but when she got there she realized why no one had come looking for her. Everyone was in a state of frenzy trying to prepare before the meeting with the Gamemakers. If anyone had asked her just a few days ago what she would be doing to prepare for this she would've said "training nonstop and going over everything constantly even in my sleep". But what had she been doing? Making out with the enemy in a restricted area in the middle of the night. The thought made her go pale.

Everyone seemed so into what they were doing no one even noticed her. It didn't take her long to find him. He was throwing spears, hitting the target every time. He hadn't been up all night thinking, it was obvious. He'd probably been up since the break of dawn, she thought miserably. He wasn't letting anything get involved in his winning the games. She'd let herself get caught up, and she knew she would pay for it in the end.

During lunch break she didn't go over to Cato. She chose instead to sit by Marvel, who had obviously chosen to not mention the night before, at least not then.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him. She just wanted a conversation. Anything to get her mind off of the fact she'd destroyed the one goal she'd ever had.

"No, I feel prepared." There was something in his tone that made her think he knew of her predicament, and he didn't have much sympathy.

"Marvel, what have I done?" She said maybe just a bit too loudly. Various tributes turned to stare at her. Thankfully Cato seemed to be focusing on his sandwich.

"Glim, I think you've done something that normally would be considered a mistake with a lesson, but here, in the arena, you've signed your own death certificate." His voice was low, but the theme of the message was obvious and the tributes looked more interested then ever.

Glimmer got up, and headed towards the door, and Marvel followed her out. Whispers of a "lover's quarrel" were going around. Glimmer wondered how shocked they'd be if they knew the truth. As they headed down the hall towards the elevator she remembered walking down the elevator just days before. If only she'd waited five minutes. None of this would be happening.

When they reached their floor Glimmer collapsed on the couch. Marvel sat down beside her and faced her.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered. He didn't look angry or cruel, just confused and worried.

"I wasn't thinking Marvel," she said hopelessly. "I just saw him, and I just stopped thinking. I just had to have him, had to see him, had to be with him."

She saw the look on his face, and she regretted saying it, but he deserved the truth. They'd been friends for years, and maybe more than that at times, and she couldn't go into the arena without him knowing everything. After all, without him what did she have? No family, that was certain. And as for friends, most girls hated her with a passion for more reasons than one.

She was suddenly very tired, tired of the Capitol, tired of the games, tired of herself. How could she have thought this was alright? Having mere children going to fight to their death years before their time. The fact that she'd been honored to be here made her ill. And as she sat there with her head on Marvel's shoulder, she realized Cato was the least of her problems.

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to throw a little Marvel in there... Anyway, please review, and I'm going to try to write the next chapter in the next week! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable.

**A/N: **So I gotta say, I seriously considered never updating this. I got a total of two reviews last chapter, and very few readers. So as much as I hate doing this, this is gonna be the last chapter unless I get **10 reviews**. I just don't have much enthusiasm about this story anymore, and I really need to know if people even want it to be completed. :(

* * *

As she walked into meet the Gamemakers, her mind was far away. She knew she should have her heart in this, for her own well being if nothing else. But she walked in and went through the motions. She hit the bullseye with an arrow, threw a few knives, but then she walked out. She didn't look back at the Gamemakers, she didn't care to. After all, the score meant little more than nothing. Most of the sponsors already had their minds made up, and only the games would change their minds again.

She headed for the one of the elevators, purposely choosing the one that she and Cato hadn't met in. There was no reason to think about something that already happened. She couldn't change it after all. The elevator was empty, and as she pressed her floor, she thought about the games. There was no reason to die early, and though she knew others would die in her place, they would die quickly anyway. She could live, she had been trained for years. Maybe she could change things. Making alliances in the arena was common, as was the successive break up when times grew rough or tempers wore thin. Maybe if she found someone who hated this as much as she did. They could fight together.

Thoughts passed fleetingly, and the idea left her as quick as it came. Replaced by other whims and wishes, all of which she knew were futile. After all, who did she know that would fight with her? Certainly not Cato, he was out to win it from the moment he arrived. The same certainly went for the other tribute from his district. Plus Glimmer was pretty sure that girl had it out for her. Marvel, though her best friend, had his own interests in mind, and Glimmer wasn't sure how far he'd go to help her. After all, she hadn't exactly been a great friend since they arrived. But most of all she didn't want him to die. In the end, that's what it came down to. Ruthlessness is what won the games every year.

After going through all the other districts her thoughts came to rest on the 12th district. She didn't know much about either of them, other than the star studded entrance on their arrival during the parade. But something about them told her they had potential. She vowed to watch for their scores that night.

When the scores were about to air, everyone from District 1 gathered around the screen. Glimmer and Marvel on the couch, with their mentor and guardian pacing behind them. They didn't have to wait long for their scores. Glimmer got a 7. An above average score, but not exceptional. Marvel a 10, and Cato a 10. They went through the other scores before they reached District 12. The first tribute, who's name was apparently Katniss, got an 11. An unbelievingly high score. Her partner, Peeta, got a 9.

The host went on to talk about tributes and sponsors, and the upcoming games. Glimmer got up an headed for her room. She'd heard it all before, and they never changed what they said. It was all a bunch of propaganda anyway. She heard Marvel following her and they ended up on the balcony instead. For only being on the second floor, it was still quite high up, and the lights glittered below them. If it weren't so dooming it might've been pretty.

Apparently all of the other tributes and staff had gone to bed, and the silence was unusual but welcomed. Glimmer looked up at the stars, at what could be the last night she ever saw. It hadn't hit her until this moment how close tomorrow was. A tear fell off her cheek, and she looked at Marvel. He looked just as terrified as her. She'd never seen him like this, and that broke her heart just a little bit more. She leaned against him, as he put his arm around her. She could've sat there forever.

"We didn't deserve this," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Nobody does, Glimmer. Not even President Snow," Marvel's voice wasn't harsh or angry, it was simple, as though he was stating a fact.

"Marvel, promise if one of us makes it out of this, we'll never forget how this felt."

"I promise, Glim."

* * *

**If you want it to be continued please review. It's not a "review and I'll update" kind of thing, I just want to know if people really care if I do update. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for the plot. They can't take that away from me! Actually I probably don't own that either...

**A/N: **I updated! I know most of you (or all of you) thought I'd never update again. It's been 3 months, and tonight I was laying in bed and I couldn't get to sleep. So I grabbed my iPad and I wrote this. I realize that most of my readers are gone, but hopefully I'll get some new ones! I'll try to update again, but I can't promise anything. Hope you enjoy! Xoxo

* * *

The sun rose like any normal day the morning the Hunger Games were to begin. It was a beautiful day, and the dozens of statues and fountains glittered as they walked by. Glimmer's face was blank, and she walked behind her mentor with confidence and grace. The last thing she wanted was for her final appearance in the real world to be classless.

She hadn't spoken to anyone since the night before, and anything her mentor said to her she had nodded away. She had all that was necessary to win the Games. It was just that someone else would have more. She had no desire to destroy that last beautiful moment with battle tactics or any other violence.

When they reached the helicopters she was ready. She didn't say goodbye or thank you to either her mentor or stylist. They had never done anything that deserved it. She nodded to Marvel and walked directly onto the helicopter. She wouldn't give them the romance they wanted, there'd be enough film of the personal nature in the arena.

The tracker device they injected into her arm made her wince. Was it not enough the were throwing her into an arena to die? They had to maim her before too? But she took a deep breath and bit her tongue. She'd have to get used to it, if not only for however long the helicopter ride was. After all, there was little guarantee she'd survive the first ten minutes.

She was lead to a tube as soon as the helicopter landed. There were no heartfelt goodbyes here, only cold attendants that didn't look her in the eye. Maybe that made it easier for them, she thought absently. When she was in the tube the countdown began. 10, 9, 8... 3, 2, 1. The capsule slowly rose, and in seconds she was in the Hunger Games.

Her mentor hadn't been lying when he said the first few minutes was the worst bloodbath of them all. There was no honor, just scared and hurried killing. Glimmer ran for the weapons, grabbed a bow and arrows, and slung them onto her shoulder. She then grabbed a sword and ran for the other supplies. She cut two or three other tributes while she ran. She wondered if it would've been better to kill them, rather than letting them suffer until they died, as she knew they would.

She managed to make it into the forest, and then hid in some bushes while she went through her supplies. Some water, food, and other necessities were inside. She reluctantly took a drink of water, knowing she might need it more later. But what the hell, she thought. She might not be alive in half an hour.

Maybe even less. Someone was rustling through the bushes and as her head whipped up she saw a knife. She grabbed the sword, but she wasn't fast enough. They were standing over her now. It was Cato.

She didn't beg. Let him kill her. Let him remember forever that she wasn't a coward. And that he killed her in cold blood. She almost smiled. He smiled back down at her. Then he reached down and pulled her up. She wasn't surprised.

"Could you believe that fight back there?" He said amused. That bothered her, how relaxed he sounded.

"It was horrible," she said quietly. But her voice wasn't weak, just disappointed.

Cato didn't seem to notice, and he slung his arm around her as they walked though the trees. Glimmer knew this was the beginning of one of the Games' relationships. It would end as fast as it started. But she walked along with him, not letting him know that she knew. She would be the love-struck girl he knew her to be. It would be the one advantage she had over him.

When they finally reached a clearing far away from the cornucopia it was getting dark. Glimmer knew she should've been hungry, but even the thought of food made her sick. Cato seemed to have no problem eating, she noticed as he wolfed down some of the provided rations from his supplies.

Just then she remembered Marvel. She hadn't had time to think about him since she'd been in the arena. Maybe it was for the best, since the thought made her stomach curl. She could barely stay upright where she was sitting. She hadn't seen him in the fight. Maybe he'd gotten out quickly she told herself. But deep down she was worried sick.

They had decided Cato would keep watch first, and she had just crawled into her sleeping bag when the announcements flashed into the sky. As each death was announced she got more anxious, but when they finished and Marvel wasn't among them, her fears subsided minimally. It was only a matter of time till one of their names was with the others in the stars.

She curled up inside her sleeping bag, and Cato leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. She didn't bother to kiss him back. It was a long time before sleep came.

* * *

**If you enjoyed it, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
